half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Colette Green
'''Dr. Colette Green is one half of the protagonist team in Half-Life: Decay and a Black Mesa scientist involved in the Black Mesa Incident. Biography Background Green is a 37 year old''Half-Life: Decay'' Research Associate with Level 4 security clearance assigned to the Anomalous Materials Laboratory in the Black Mesa Research Facility. She is a graduate of Carnegie MellonHalf-Life: Decay and has a Ph.D. in electrical engineering''Half-Life: Decay'' and masters the robotics field as well.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual Her personal HEV Suit is maroon colored. As seen in the Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual, Green received a letter from the Black Mesa Office of the Administrator's LM on May 11, 200-. In it, he/she tells her that the supervision team is particularly interested in Xen crystal sample GG-3883. Although Green's experiments on the sample revealed unexpected spectral analysis fluctuations, she has identified it as the purest and largest sample they have. Therefore sample GG-3883 will replace the original chosen sample, sample EP-0021, in the simulation. LM also states that he/she already has authorized the enclosed materials requisition form required to switch the samples, and that he/she is conscious that a sample change made so fast is a violation of normal anomalous material handling protocol.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual The Hazard Course Training schedule featured in the instruction manual also says Green was to be instructed by Isaac Kleiner for an Anomalous Materials Handling on May 14, 200-, at 19:00, but it was postponed to June. On May 14, 200-, at 08:00, she was to conduct a Public Relations Tour. Due to the Black Mesa Incident, these did not happen.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual Appearances ''Half-Life: Decay In ''Decay, Dr. Green's role in the experiment is to make preparations in a room below the test chamber and initiate the Anti-Mass Spectrometer to run at 105%. Dr. Gina Cross also enters the same room to fix a jam in the specimen delivery system's lift mechanism, meaning they are both in the same place when the Resonance Cascade finally occurs. Following the disaster, the two team up to fight their way through the facility for survival. They escort Dr. Rosenberg to the surface to call the military for help and then, with the help of Dr. Richard Keller, manage to start a resonance reversal to prevent the dimensional rift from becoming too large to be repaired. The outcome for Dr. Green, along with the rest of the survivors in Decay, is unknown to the other Black Mesa survivors.[http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3059184&posted=1#post3059184 Stephen Bahl as quoted on Marc Laidlaw Vault] on the HalfLife2.net Forums Personality and skills As heard in Decay, Colette seems to enjoy shooting Xen creatures, and utters demented laughs when she starts attacking and defeats creatures, while Gina has calm manners and sounds more pragmatic. Her tone in her other lines suggest she is a very vigorous and jumpy, sometimes relaxed person, while being an efficient partner for Gina. Behind the scenes *Colette is voiced by Lani Minella. Her dialog merely consist of gameplay sentences similar to the ones said by security guards, although they sound more demented than theirs and Gina's. *Colette's age is incorrectly stated in the instruction manual to be "31". *"Colette" is a French first name derived from "Nicolette", itself the diminutive of "Nicole", itself the feminine form of Nicolas / Nicholas, from the Greek name "Nikolaos", meaning "victory of the people". Saint Colette was a 15th-century French nun who gave her money to the poor. This was also the pen name of the French author Sidonie-Gabrielle Colette.http://www.behindthename.com/name/colette "Green" is obviously related to the color, but more specifically, it was a descriptive name for someone who often wore the color green or someone who lived near a village green.http://surnames.behindthename.com/php/search.php?type=n&terms=green Gallery File:Colette model.jpg|The Colette Green model. File:Cross & Green.jpg|Colette Green and Gina Cross. File:Colette looking at propa.jpg|Colette Green looking at ads in Black Mesa. File:Dy accident10003.jpg|Rosenberg and Keller discussing as Green and Cross watch. File:Dy accident10009.jpg|Gina Cross seeing Colette Green during the Resonance Cascade under the Anti-Mass Spectrometer test chamber. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' PlayStation 2 instruction manual *''Half-Life: Decay'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Black Mesa Scientists Category:Characters aware of the G-Man Category:Playable characters